The present disclosure relates generally to weapons used for hunting. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic device mount system for weapons.
It is known to attach various electronic devices, such as range finders and video cameras, to weapons. Range finders allow a game hunter to calculate distance to a target and/or bullet drop while video cameras allow a hunter to record a hunt. An electronic device is often attached to a mounting bracket or rail, which is adapted to mount the electronic device to a weapon without impeding use of the weapon.